Spisek
by charlotte1989
Summary: Angela i Sweets łączą siły, by połączyć Bootha i Bones. Czy im się uda? I co z tego wyniknie?
1. Oni na to nie pójdą

A/N: Postacie występujące w tym opowiadaniu nie są moją własnością, ja tylko wymyśliłam historię.

* * *

__

**Rozdział 1.**_** Oni na to nie pójdą... **_

Angela Montenegro siedziała w gabinecie, kryjącym sekrety osób które przychodziły tu z tylko sobie znanych powodów. Pomieszczenie miało sprawiać wrażenie przytulnego i ciepłego, tak by przebywające w nim osoby czuły się komfortowo. Niestety nie dało się zapomnieć, że był to gabinet w budynku J.E. Hoovera i przeznaczony był on do sesji terapeutycznych. Dodatkowo, siedząca na przeciwko Angeli osoba i jej przenikliwy wzrok utrudniały całkowite odprężenie.

Ale dzisiejsza wizyta panny Montenegro u Sweets'a nie miała nic wspólnego z jej problemami. O nie. Jej problemy miały się świetnie. Co innego jeśli chodzi o jej przyjaciół...

- Sugerujesz, że to może się udać? - zapytał Słodki kiedy artystka przedstawiła mu szczegóły.

- Musi, nie widzę innej możliwości. Nie po to planujemy to już jakiś czas, żeby teraz plan spalił na przysłowiowej panewce. Zresztą to wszystko i tak miało skutki uboczne, które odbiły się na Hodginsie...

- A co mu się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony doktor.

- Już od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie mi się przygląda kiedy znikam. Niedługo zacznie podejrzewać, że go zdradzam – wyjaśniła Montenegro – a to wszystko dlatego, że spotykam się z tobą, by dopracować nasz plan.

- No tak, ale wszystko praktycznie jest już gotowe. Teraz wystarczy tylko przekonać agenta Booth'a i doktor Brennan...

- Tak, ale to chyba najtrudniejsza część. Ja zajmę się Tempe, a ty Seeley'em. Właśnie zakończyli kolejną dość trudną sprawę i odpoczynek na pewno im się przyda – powiedziała artystka.

- Co racja to racja, sprawa z przemytem nie była łatwa, ale mam poważne obawy, że oni na to nie pójdą... - odparł Sweets i westchnął, po czym dodał. – Pamiętasz kiedy ostatni raz doktor Brennan była na urlopie?

- Ale urlopie, że urlopie? Takim bez szkieletów, wykopalisk i niezidentyfikowanych ofiar II wojny światowej?

- Dokładnie.

- Niech pomyślę...

- Sama widzisz. Jak przekonać do urlopu kobietę, która może pracować 24 godziny 7 dni w tygodniu? - zapytał retorycznie Sweets.

- Dlatego ja się nią zajmę. Booth jest bardziej życiowy jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, z nim powinno być łatwiej...

- Łatwiej? Jego ironia i sarkazm sprawiają, że czasem tracę wiarę we własne możliwości. A przecież jestem najmłodszym psychologiem, który rozpo...

- Dobra, dobra. Już się nie nakręcaj – przerwała mu Angela. – Dziś postaram się porozmawiać z Bren, a ty... nie wiem... zwab Booth'a do siebie. Zrób mu małe pranie mózgu...

- Bardzo śmieszne. Psychologia jest dyscypliną naukową...

- Sweets, nie jestem Tempe. Wiem co to jest psychologia i do czego służy.

- Ok, tak tylko chciałem wyjaśnić – odparł doktor. – A rozmawiałaś z doktor Saroyan odnośnie ewentualnego urlopu doktor Bon... Brennan?

Angela uśmiechnęła się na drobne przejęzyczenie swojego rozmówcy.

- Tak, Cam nie widzi żadnego problemu. A ty rozmawiałeś z Cullenem?

- Owszem i on również nie ma nic przeciwko. Powiem więcej byłby bardzo ucieszony, gdyby ten urlop wypalił bo odkąd Booth rozpoczął współpracę z Brennan, parę urlopów już nie wykorzystał – odparł Słodki.

- No to sprawy przybierają bardzo korzystny obrót – ucieszyła się Montenegro i szeroko uśmiechnęła. – Jak tylko pogadam z Tempe, zadzwonię do ciebie. To będzie znak, że możesz rozmawiać z Booth'em.

- Dobra. W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć powodzenia, bo chyba się przyda.

- Chyba tak. Zatem dzięki i wzajemnie – powiedziała Angela wstając z kanapy. – Będziemy w kontakcie, do zobaczenia – dodała i opuściła gabinet Sweets'a, a psycholog jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, które zamknęły się za artystką.

_**Instytut Jeffersona**_

__- Widać ślady dawnych urazów na kościach śródręcza. W dzieciństwie musiał przejść jakąś kontuzję – poinformowała Brennan zgromadzonych na platformie.

- Ale od powikłań się chyba nie umiera? - zapytała Amy, nowa asystentka. Jej niekompetencja i brak elementarnej wiedzy wyprowadzały Temperance z równowagi_. _Jak Cam mogła pozwolić, by ktoś taki pracował w Instytucie, wiedząc, że ona – doktor Brennan – współpracuje tylko z najlepszymi. A tu taka... pomyłka...

- Amy, to na pewno nie było przyczyną śmierci – odpowiedziała Tempe, nie starając się nawet ukryć chłodu w głosie, po czym zwróciła się do Hodginsa, stojącego z boku i przysłuchującego się całej rozmowie. – Gdzie jest Angela? Zrobiła już rekonstrukcję twarzy?

- Ange wyszła. Dokąd? Nie wiem. Czy zrobiła rekonstrukcję? Też nie wiem – odparł Jack.

- Czy coś się stało? - Bones zauważyła zły humor naukowca.

- Wszystko w porządku.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odparła antropolog i na powrót pochyliła się nad szkieletem. – A znalazłeś jakieś cząsteczki mogące pomóc w identyfikacji miejsca zbrodni?

- Niestety żadnych charakterystycznych drobinek.

Pochłonięci pracą nad szkieletem, naukowcy nawet nie usłyszeli charakterystycznego piknięcia, które wydobywało się z czytnika za każdym razem, kiedy został przez niego przeciągnięty identyfikator. Dlatego też, gdy za ich plecami rozległo się tak dobrze znane: ''Hej Bones!'' - wszyscy drgnęli.

- Booth... czy ty zawsze musisz mieć efektowne wejście?- zapytała Brennan spoglądając na swojego partnera.

- Przecież normalnie wszedłem na platformę, wzorowo wręcz. Nawet użyłem swojego identyfikatora – agent pomachał przed Tempe plastikową kartą.

- Ja usłyszałam pan kroki, agencie Booth – do rozmowy wtrąciła się młoda asystentka, uśmiechając się zalotnie do Seeley'a.

- Hmm.. dziękuję Andy...

- Amy – poprawiła Booth'a dziewczyna, nadal głupio się uśmiechając. Szybko jednak przestała, gdyż napotkała lodowaty wzrok doktor Brennan.

- Już wiecie co to za facet? - Booth postanowił przerwać niezręczny moment i przejść do rzeczy.

- Niestety Angela... - zaczęła Temperance, lecz przerwała gdyż na platformę weszła artystka, która jakby nigdy nic promiennie się uśmiechała.

- Przepraszam za drobne spóźnienie, ale mam rekonstrukcję. Zrobiłam ją już wczoraj, ale dopiero dzisiaj porównałam z danymi jakie otrzymałam od FBI – powiedziała Montenegro.

- I...

- Nasza ofiara to niejaki Jeremy ''Pablo'' Pawolowicz. Narkotykowy boss, szukany listem gończym w trzech stanach – dokończyła Angela.

- No proszę, a podobno diabli złego nie biorą – skomentował Booth, na co Bones posłała mu spojrzenie z cyklu ''I don't know what that means''. – Dobra, już nic nie mówię. A przyczyna śmierci?

- Na kościach nie stwierdziłam żadnych obrażeń, które spowodowałyby zgon. Podejrzewam zatem, że musiało tu chodzić raczej o stan jego zdrowia – odparła Temperance.

- W danych jakie dostałam znalazłam notkę, że Pablo miał chorobę wieńcową – wtrąciła Angie.

- Wygląda na to, że nie było to morderstwo – podsumował agent. – Świetnie, będę miał mniej papierkowej roboty. Jadę teraz poinformować o wszystkim Cullena. Kolejna sprawa zamknięta, przydałby się jakiś urlop... - westchnął schodząc z platformy.

- Nie tylko tobie – mruknęła Montenegro.

- Słucham?

- Nic, nic. Do zobaczenia Booth – odparła artystka.

- Na razie – Seeley machnął ręką do Bones i zniknął za szklanymi drzwiami. Chwilę potem Tempe poszła do swojego gabinetu dokończyć raport. Wcześniej jednak poleciła Amy skatalogować kości. Na platformie pozostali tylko Angela i Hodgins. Artystka miała również opuścić centralne miejsce w Jeffersonian, kiedy Jack ją zatrzymał.

- Wyjaśnisz mi co się dzieje? - zapytał chłodno.

- Nic się nie dzieje.

- A te twoje tajemnicze wyjścia? Angie... masz kogoś?

- Co? Jack... Nie! Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?

- A co mam myśleć? Znikasz gdzieś, nie mówisz dokąd idziesz, a kiedy się pytam gdzie byłaś to odpowiadasz że nieważne. Angela, chcę znać prawdę.

- Powiem ci, ale obiecaj że nikomu się nie wygadasz – powiedziała szeptem artystka.

- Co to...

- Obiecaj – syknęła.

- OK., obiecuję. Zadowolona?

- Tak. A co do moich zniknięć... Razem ze Sweets'em planujemy wysłać Booth'a i Brennan na urlop...

- Urlop?

- Ciszej – skarciła naukowca. – Tak, Cullen i Cam już się zgodzili. Teraz pozostaje już tylko przekonać samych zainteresowanych.

- Brennan się na to nie zgodzi. Ona i odpoczynek? Angie, rozumiem twoje dobre chęci, ale to zadanie to _mission impossible_ – powiedział Hodgins – A tak poza tym, to dokąd chcesz ją wysłać?

- Ją i Seeley'a.

- Znowu bawisz się w swatkę.

- Przecież widać, że do siebie pasują. Czy oni naprawdę tego nie widzą?

- Może nie...

- Dlatego ja i Sweets im pomożemy.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – powiedział Jack.

- Zobaczysz – odparła Angela z uśmiechem i zeszła z platformy pozostawiając na niej naukowca, który z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.


	2. Podchody

**Rozdział 2.**_** Podchody**_

Temperance Brennan postanowiła wykorzystać wolny wieczór na napisanie kolejnego rozdziału swojej nowej książki. Sięgała właśnie po kubek z zimną już kawą, kiedy zadźwięczał dzwonek do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to pewnie Booth z tajskim, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że przecież dziś jej partner miał się zająć Parkerem. Z zaciekawieniem podeszła więc do drzwi i lekko je uchyliła.

- Cześć Sweety! - powitał ją radosny głos jej przyjaciółki.

- Angela... Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona Bones otwierając szerzej drzwi.  
- A tak sobie pomyślałam, że wpadnę. Ale nie przyszłam z pustymi rękoma – odparła artystka i wyjęła z torby butelkę czerwonego wina. – No to jak, wpuścisz mnie w końcu czy zaczniemy pić tutaj?

- Co? Ach.. wejdź. Po prostu myślałam, że...

- Że ja to Booth. OK, nie gniewam się** – **powiedziała Montenegro zdejmując płaszcz i kładąc go na fotel.

- Usiądź, a ja przyniosę kieliszki – Tempe poszła do kuchni, a artystka wygodnie rozsiadła się na kanapie. Przyszła tu w konkretnym celu i cel ten zamierzała osiągnąć. Po chwili wróciła Bones i usiadła obok przyjaciółki.

- Co to za okazja, że przychodzisz do mnie z butelką wina? - zapytała Bones, podczas gdy Angela otwierała butelkę.

- Żadna okazja, po prostu miałam ochotę na babski wieczór i pogaduchy...

- I pomyślałaś o mnie?

- A o kim? Ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Z kim miałabym plotkować jak nie z tobą? Z Amy? - zapytała przekornie Montenegro nalewając czerwony trunek do kieliszków.

- Ona jest niekompetentną asystentką, która nie zna się na swojej pracy. Jest męcząca i...

- I podrywa Seeley'a – dokończyła Angela.

- Może podrywać kogo chce, nawet Booth'a. Ale nie w pracy.

- Przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosna.

- Ja? O Booth'a? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie – powiedziała Temperance, a artystka bacznie jej się przyjrzała. – Nie patrz tak na mnie.

- Przyznaj, że denerwujesz się kiedy on z nią rozmawia – ciągnęła temat Montenegro.

- Booth nawet nie pamięta jak ona ma na imię.

- HA! I tu cię mam! - wykrzyknęła Angela.

- Wcale nie...

- Owszem! Gdybyś nie była zazdrosna o Seeley'a, nie zwracałabyś uwagi na takie drobnostki jak to: czy Booth zna jej imię czy nie – wyjaśniła z tryumfem w oczach artystka.

- To nadinterpretacja faktów.

- Skarbie, ty masz fakty z kości a ja z ludzkiej duszy.

- To nie...

- Zdrówko Bren – nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć Angela i stuknęła kieliszkiem w kieliszek Tempe.

_Butelkę wina później... _

- A wiesz, że to nawet dobry pomysł – powiedziała Brennan upijając łyk wina.

- Moje pomysły są najlepsze.

- Dawno nie byłam na urlopie takim... prawdziwym.

- Właśnie, a pomyśl o Booth'ie – dodała Angela.

- A co on ma z tym wspólnego?

- On też nie była na urlopie bo cały czas pracuje z tobą. Mógłby ten wolny czas jakoś wykorzystać – wyjaśniła Montenegro, a Bones westchnęła przetwarzając informacje uzyskane od przyjaciółki.

- I gdzie niby miałabym spędzić ten urlop? Albo czekaj... idę po wino i potem mi wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnisz. – Antropolog podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła na poszukiwania czerwonego trunku. Angela odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, aż jej przyjaciółka zniknęła w kuchni, po czym wyciągnęła telefon i napisała SMSa do Sweets'a. Plan zaczynał działać.

Sweets był w drodze do mieszkania Booth'a. Wiadomość, którą otrzymał od Angeli napawała optymizmem. Pozostawało tylko pytanie: w jaki sposób zdołała ona przekonać doktor Brennan do urlopu. Ale to teraz nie miało większego znaczenia. Ważne, że misternie uknuty spisek zaczynał się urzeczywistniać, a on postanowił doprowadzić go do końca.

_Mieszkanie Booth'a_

Dźwięk dzwonka przerwał radosną zabawę ojca i syna, a raczej leżenie na podłodze i odpoczywanie po dzikich harcach, na jakie wpadł Parker. Seeley zgrabnym ruchem stanął na nogi i podszedł do drzwi otwierając je na oścież. Widział już wiele w życiu, ale to co zobaczył przebiło wszystko. Na klatce schodowej stał Sweets, nie byłoby to może tak dziwne gdyby nie to, że agent przyzwyczajony do widoku swojego terapeuty w garniturze, teraz zobaczył go odzianego w jeansy i koszulkę z logo Budweiser'a.

- Słodki? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Seeley.

- Mam dla pana dobrą wiadomość. Jest aż tak dobra, że pomyślałem iż sam się pofatyguję i ją oznajmię – odparł Sweets.

- Terapia dobiegła końca?

- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne agencie Booth. Chce pan poznać szczegóły czy mam tak stać w progu i wzbudzać sensację wśród pańskich sąsiadów?

- Wejdź jeżeli musisz – agent przesunął się i wpuścił doktora do środka po czym zwrócił się do swojego syna – Park, zmykaj do łóżka ale najpierw do łazienki...

- Umyć się – dokończył chłopiec, a Booth się uśmiechnął.

- Zaczekaj tutaj. Położę go spać i zaraz wrócę – powiedział Seeley do Sweets'a i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

- Dobra – odparł Słodki i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, kiedy jego uwagę przykuły trofea sportowe stojące na regale. Podszedł bliżej i już miał jednego dotknąć, gdy usłyszał:

- Tylko niczego nie dotykaj!

_Jakiś czas później..._

- No cóż, nie sądziłem że przychodzisz z czymś takim – powiedział Booth i rozsiadł się wygodniej na sofie – ale propozycja wydaje się kusząca.

- Bo jest. Taki urlop to doskonała rzecz. Zresztą jesteście teraz po rozwiązaniu trudnej sprawy i zarówno panu jaki i doktor Brennan przyda się odpoczynek.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bones zgodziła się na urlop... Gdzie ona się wybiera?

- Tego nie wiem. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że będzie to Gwatemala albo Somalia albo...

- Bogu ducha winne państwo w krajach trzeciego świata – dokończył za Słodkiego Booth. – Cała Temperance. Ale skoro taki wypoczynek jej odpowiada.

- A pan jest zadowolony z propozycji jaką przedstawiłem? - zapytał Sweets.

- Naprawdę nie chcesz tam jechać?

- Agencie Booth, nie chodzi o to czy chcę czy nie. Nie mogę. A nie chciałbym, aby rezerwacja przepadła...

- I pomyślałeś o mnie? - zapytał zaskoczony agent.

- Tak, co w tym dziwnego? Ale rozumiem, że zgadza się pan?

- Czy się zgadzam? Muszę! Dzięki Sweets, naprawdę.

- Czego się nie robi dla swoich pacjentów – westchnął Słodki i wstał z kanapy. Seeley zrobił to samo. – Ale na mnie już czas. I tak spędziłem tutaj więcej czasu niż potrzeba.

- Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki – powiedział Booth, a Słodki się uśmiechnął i opuścił mieszkanie agenta.

Doktor Lance Sweets z uśmiechem na ustach wsiadł do swojego samochodu. Pierwsze co zrobił to wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Angeli. Artystka odebrała po dwóch sygnałach, a w jej głosie słychać było podniecenie:

_- Sweets? I jak ci poszło? Zgodził się?_

- Oczywiście, nie po to studiowałem ostatnimi czasy techniki perswazyjne, by miały one teraz nie zadziałać – odparł terapeuta. – A tobie też poszło tak dobrze?

_- Zgadza się. Co prawda musiałam trochę spić Bren, by dała się przekonać, ale sprawa jest załatwiona._

- Upiłaś doktor Brennan?

_- A co w tym złego? W tej grze wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. A Booth'a ciężko było przekonać? -_ zapytała Angela.

- Nie. Był zaskoczony, że pomyślałem o nim, jako o osobie, która miałaby skorzystać z tych luksusów...

_- Spokojnie, wybierałam hotel, więc będzie dobrze._

- Zobaczymy, czy nasz plan się uda – powiedział Sweets.

_- Uda, już ja to wiem..._


	3. Komitet pożegnalny

**Rozdział 3. **_**Komitet pożegnalny**_

_Godzina 9:00, Lotnisko w D.C. Waszyngton_

Brennan przemierzała zatłoczony terminal w poszukiwaniu stanowiska do odprawy, jednak nie była jedyną osobą wykonującą tą czynność. Setki osób tworzyły barwny korowód postaci usiłujących zdążyć na czas. Parę kroków za Bones szła delegacja składająca się z Angeli, Hodginsa i Sweets'a.

- To naprawdę nie było konieczne, nie musieliście tu ze mną przychodzić – powiedziała antropolog zatrzymując się przed stanowiskiem odpraw. – Trzeba było zrobić tak jak Booth i...

- Sweety, dobrze wiesz że Seeley byłby tu z nami i jeszcze koordynował komitet pożegnalny, gdyby nie to że za dwie godziny ma samolot – przypomniała Angela i spojrzała wymownie na przyjaciółkę.

- A poza tym to chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście wejdziesz na pokład samolotu, a nie zwiejesz przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji – dodał Hodgins.

- Zwieję? Tu nawet nie ma poziomych ruchów powietrza Jack – odparła Tempe, a naukowiec tylko teatralnie przewrócił oczami i pomyślał. _Nie jestem Booth'em, nie muszę wszystkiego tłumaczyć. _I uśmiechnął się do Bones.

- Bren, Hodgins'owi chodziło o to czy nie uciekniesz – wyjaśniła Montenegro zerkając krzywo na Jack'a.

- Angela, jestem dorosłą osobą i odpowiadam za swoje czyny. Zgodziłam się na urlop i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym z niego zrezygnować.

- Wiemy Tempe. No, a teraz idź bo spóźnisz się na samolot – ponagliła przyjaciółkę artystka i Brennan ruszyła przed siebie.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Tempe jeszcze przez ramię i znikła w tłumie.

- Do zobaczenia – odparł Sweets.

- Tak, do zobaczenia w odmienionym życiu – dodała Angela ciszej.

- Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z waszym planem – uściślił Hodgins uśmiechając się promiennie.

Jakiś czas później trójka spiskowców była już w drodze do mieszkania agenta specjalnego. Komitet pożegnalny musiał wyprawić jeszcze jedną osobę w podróż życia.

- OK., mamy się zachowywać naturalnie – pouczyła Angela – Gdyby padły jakieś pytania o Tempe to ona już wyleciała na urlop i prawdopodobnie już siedzi po pachy w piachu i bada jakieś szkielety.

- Dobra, zrozumiałem – odparł Hodgins.

- Jako wykwalifikowany psycholog potrafię być bardzo przekonujący – dodał Słodki.

- Jasne. Skoro każdy wie co ma robić, misję ''odlot agenta'' uważam za otwartą...

- Odlot? To brzmi jakbyśmy chcieli go odurzyć narkotykiem...

- Sweets!

_Godzina 10:30, Lotnisko w D.C. Waszyngton_

Seeley Booth, tak jak wcześniej jego partnerka, zręcznie lawirował między ludźmi na lotnisku. Pozostało mu jeszcze pół godziny do odlotu, ale w tłumie jaki panował w terminalu trudno było dostrzec stanowisko odpraw. Jednak to nie chęć jego znalezienia, a myśl że na lotnisko przyjechali z nim Angela, Hodgins i Sweets zaprzątała jego głowę. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale aż taki komitet pożegnalny nie był mu potrzebny.

- Dobra ludzie, dalej już was nie wpuszczą, więc najrozsądniej będzie jeśli powiemy sobie ''do zobaczenia'' tutaj – powiedział Seeley i uśmiechnął się.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł, agencie Booth – przytaknął Słodki.

- Sweets, trwa mój upragniony, wyczekiwany, wytęskniony pierwszy dzień urlopu, więc na litość boską nie zepsuj go psychologiczną paplaniną – odparł Booth.

- Czemu zaraz paplaniną...

- OK., Lance – wtrąciła się Angela. – Zatem miłego odpoczynku Seeley i... dobrej zabawy.

- Mam taką nadzieję, będę się bardzo dobrze bawił.

- W to nie wątpię – szepnął Hodgins, a Angela nadepnęła mu na stopę, na jej twarzy nadal widoczny był uśmiech.

- Na początku byłem zdziwiony waszą obecnością, ale teraz... dzięki, że przyszliście. Szkoda tylko iż nie ma Bones – westchnął agent.

- Już zapewne bada kolejne szczątki – powiedział Sweets a Booth się uśmiechnął i odparł:

- Ona nigdy się nie zmieni.

- No cóż, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę...

- Dobra Sweets – przerwała młodemu terapeucie Montengro – potem nam to wszystko wyjaśnisz, a teraz pozwól Booth'owi udać się w kierunku stanowiska odpraw.

- Ja go nie zatrzymuję. Zatem, do widzenia – powiedział Słodki.

- Tak, do zobaczenia – artystka cmoknęła policzek agenta, a Hodgins wykonał ''męskiego kuksańca'' po czym spotkał się z morderczym spojrzeniem Seeley'a.

- No i co? Czy wasza potrzeba zostania zabitym w jak najmłodszym wieku została spełniona? - zapytał Hodgins, kiedy wraz z Angelą i Sweets'em wracali z lotniska. – Bo nie sądzę byście pozostali przy życiu po tym co zrobiliście...

- Oj tam zaraz zabici. W najgorszym wypadku Bren nie będzie się do mnie odzywać, a w najlepszym... no cóż, może za jakiś czas zostanę ciocią – odpowiedziała radośnie artystka, na co Jack tylko wymownie pokręcił głową i dodał:

- Mam rozumieć, że pragnienie wysłana Booth'a i Brennan na urlop. Razem. Została zaspokojona?

- Przyznam, że w ¼ tak – odparł Słodki.

- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobi z wami Tempe kiedy się dowie o spisku... Co więcej, nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobi Booth'owi kiedy zastanie go w tym samym hotelu...

- Jack, więcej optymizmu – przerwała mu Angela. – Seeley się ucieszy na widok Tempe, a ona... Ona też.

- Poruszamy się w świecie domysłów i fantazji. Biedny Booth – ciągnął naukowiec dalej.

_Los Angeles_

Brennan jechała taksówką do hotelu, którego adres podała jej Angela. To były jej pierwsze wakacje od bardzo dawna, a zarazem tak długi czas rozłąki ze swoim partnerem, który bądź co bądź łączył się z pracą, ale był także ważną osobą w jej życiu. Tyle razem przeszli, dzielili się swoimi sekretami, wzajemnie się uzupełniali i jedno za drugie gotowe było oddać życie. Tak, Seeley Booth bez wątpienia stał się częścią życia Temperance Brennan – jej życia. Pytaniem było, jak dużą...

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – głos taksówkarza wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała i wręczyła mężczyźnie pieniądze po czym wysiadła z samochodu. Taksówkarz również wysiadł i zajął się jej bagażami.

- Zanieść do środka?

- Nie, poradzę sobie – podziękowała Bones i ruszyła dekoracyjną alejką w stronę głównego wejścia. Słoneczna pogoda wprawiła ją w dobry nastrój, a luksusowy hotel w którym miała spędzić najbliższe dwa tygodnie, kusił samym swoim wyglądem.  
Drzwi wejściowe otworzył jej nienagannie ubrany odźwierny, a ona z uśmiechem ruszyła do recepcji.

- Witamy w Hilton Hotel Los Angeles – takimi słowami powitał Booth'a odźwierny otwierając przed agentem główne drzwi. Seeley już w progu poczuł się jak na prawdziwym urlopie. Żadnych trupów, żadnych kości i rozkładających się zwłok. Zamiast tego drinki z palemką i relaks.

- Dzień dobry, mam tu zarezerwowany pokój – powiedział mężczyzna podchodząc do kontuaru, zza którym siedziała młoda recepcjonistka.

- Pana godność? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

- Seeley Booth.

- Już sprawdzam... Tak, apartament A2 na ostatnim piętrze.

- Apartament? - zdziwił się agent – O żesz...

- Słucham?

- Nie, nic... Dziękuję za informację – odparł Booth i zabrał klucze do pokoju, które otrzymał od kobiety. – Apartament... - wyszeptał raz jeszcze zanim wszedł do windy. – Będę musiał porozmawiać ze Sweets'em na temat nielegalnych źródeł dochodu...


	4. Halucynacje

**Rozdział 4. **_**Halucynacje**_

Winda zatrzymała się na ostatnim piętrze, a kiedy drzwi się otworzyły Booth zaniemówił. Co prawda recepcjonistka poinformowała go, że czeka na niego apartament, ale nie sądził, że będzie on tak wielki, by zajmować pół piętra, a wnioskując, że przed nim było tylko dwoje drzwi – tak właśnie było. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do tych, na których złotymi literami było napisane A2 i otworzył je.

- To mi się śni... to nie może dziać się naprawdę... - szepnął rozglądając się dookoła. Stał w progu olbrzymiego salonu, ściana na przeciw niego była cała ze szkła umożliwiając zobaczenie basenu i leżaków stojących pod olbrzymim, słomianym parasolem. W środku nie było gorzej... Skórzana kanapa i fotele stały na środku salonu, a przed nimi na ścianie wisiał telewizor plazmowy wielkości stołu bilardowego. Seeley zamrugał parę razy, by upewnić się że nie ma zwid, po czym skierował się do sypialni. A tam, czekała go kolejna niespodzianka – ogromnych rozmiarów łóżko, a raczej łoże z czterema kolumienkami z których zwisały tiulowe kotary.

- Czemu nie mam dziewczyny... - westchnął z żalem i ruszył do przylegającej do sypialni łazienki. Jego umysł spodziewał się zastać tam przynajmniej wanny z hydromasażem, jakie wiec było jego zaskoczenie kiedy wchodząc do niej, zastał pomieszczenie rozmiarów sypialni a w nim poza spodziewaną wanną także prysznic i jaquzzi.

- O mój Boże... - powiedział opierając się o drzwi. – Czy jest tu jeszcze coś co może mnie bardziej zaskoczyć? - zapytał sam siebie i ruszył w kierunku tarasu. – Chyba tylko Bones tutaj zdziwiłaby mnie bardziej...

Z tą myślą wyszedł na osłoneczniony brzeg basenu, którego woda była nieskazitelnie czysta.

- Jestem w niebie – wyszeptał i usiadł na jednym ze stojących obok leżaków.

Doktor Temperance Brennan kończyła właśnie rozpakowywać swoje walizki kiedy do jej uszu dotarły ciche dźwięki. Ktoś w apartamencie obok najwidoczniej znalazł już wieżę stereo najwyższej jakości. Zamknęła walizki i schowała je na dnie olbrzymiej szafy. Czekały ją dwa tygodnie błogiego lenistwa, które jednak nie leżało w jej naturze, dlatego przezornie zabrała laptopa, gdyby do głowy wpadł jej pomysł odnośnie jej nowej książki. Może sceneria Los Angeles będzie miała zbawienny wpływ na jej niemoc twórczą, która ostatnimi czasy nawiedzała ją dość często.

Temperance weszła do salonu. Nie spodziewała się, że Angela zarezerwuje taki apartament dla niej, ale potrafiła to docenić. Wyjęła telefon z kieszeni wybrała numer swojej przyjaciółki. Oczekując na połączenie wyszła na taras i podziwiała jak promienie słońca odbijają się w wodzie, znajdującej się w basenie.

- Halo? - Angela odebrała po trzech sygnałach.

- Tu Tempe.

- Sweety! Jesteś już na miejscu?

- Tak, nawet już się rozpakowałam.

- A jak hotel? Podoba się? Zadowolona? - artystka zasypywała Bones pytaniami.

- Nie spodziewałam się apartamentu, tu jest wszystko... Ten pokój przeznaczony jest najwidoczniej dla ważnych osób, które antropologicznie rzecz biorąc podwyższają w ten sposób...

- Bren! - przerwała jej Montenegro. – Chociaż raz zapomnij o antropologii i rozkoszuj się urlopem. Zrób to dla mnie, a przede wszystkim dla siebie.

- Staram się, ale...

- To staraj się bardziej. Nie myśl o pracy, a jeżeli już koniecznie coś musi zaprzątać twoją głowę to niech będą to przyjaciele: ja, Zach, Jack, Booth...

- Booth... ciekawe gdzie on spędza urlop? - zastanowiła się Bones.

- Kochana, on na pewno będzie się dobrze bawił. Ty zresztą też – odparła artystka.

- A skąd... - antropolog chciała odpowiedzieć, ale muzyka z sąsiedniego apartamentu stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Ktoś najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił.

- Sweety? Jesteś tam? Zaniemówiłaś tak nagle – w słuchawce zabrzmiał głos Angeli.

- Jestem, ale mój sąsiad zza ściany nie daje mi odpoczywać w spokoju. Zaraz z nim porozmawiam – powiedziała hardo Temperance.

- Tylko nie zrób mu krzywdy. Może to wysoki, przystojny, umięśniony brunet...

- Booth'a tu nie ma – powiedziała szybciej niż pomyślała Bones, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała śmiech Angeli – Z czego się cieszysz?

- Ja nie powiedziałam, że tam może być Seeley... No cóż, to świadczy tylko o tym, że podświadomi uważasz go za przystojnego, umięśnionego...

- Angela! Stop! Jesteśmy partnerami – przerwała artystce Brennan.

- Jak chcesz.

- Nie będę się kłócić. A teraz idę upomnieć mojego sąsiada melomana.

- Idź, idź – w głosie artystki słychać było radość.

- Nadal nie wiem co cię tak bawi...

- Mną się nie przejmuj. Korzystaj z urlopu. Opowiesz mi wszystko kiedy wrócisz. Trzymaj się Tempe.

- Na razie – pożegnała się Bones i schowała telefon. Teraz pora porachować się z sąsiadem od siedmiu boleści.

_Waszyngton – Instytut Jeffersona_

- Kto dzwonił? - zapytał Hodgins, kiedy Angela wróciła do niego i Sweets'a którzy siedzieli na skórzanych kanapach – miejsca odpoczynku pracowników Jeffersonian.

- Tempe, podziękowała za apartament – odparła artystka.

- Właśnie, z tymi luksusami to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Ale nadal mi nie powiedziałaś jak udało ci się je załatwić w tak krótkim czasie... - zaciekawił się Słodki.

- Nie zapominaj kim jest jej ojciec – wtrącił się do rozmowy Jack, a Montenegro znacząco się uśmiechnęła.

- Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę, ojciec akurat grał koncert w L.A więc poprosiłam go o drobną przysługę.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia. Ciekaw jestem czy agent Booth jest już na miejscu? - zastanowił się Sweets.

- Jest – odparł Angela z przekonaniem w głosie.

- Brennan już go spotkała?

- Nie, ale zaraz to zrobi.

- Jak to?

- Hmmm... Jej sąsiad wyjątkowo głośno słuchał muzyki podczas naszej telefonicznej rozmowy – wyjaśniła artystka. – Tempe najprawdopodobniej teraz puka do jego drzwi z reprymendą na ustach.

- Zawsze podziwiałem otwartość doktor Brennan – powiedział Słodki.

- Która w tym wypadku jest wam wyjątkowo na rękę – dodał Hodgins, a Angela i Sweets tylko porozumiewawczo na siebie spojrzeli.

_Los Angeles_

Brennan szybkim krokiem wyszła ze swojego miejsca zakwaterowania i podeszła do drzwi sąsiedniego apartamentu, zza których słychać było muzykę. Jedno musiała tylko przyznać, ktoś miał dobry gust. Miała już zapukać kiedy usłyszała pierwsze takty ''Keep on trying'' Poco i jej ręka zamarła w powietrzu. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie na wspomnienie chwili kiedy wraz z jej partnerem nucili tą piosenkę w Royla Diner. Szybko jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości i przypomniała sobie powód przez, który się tu znalazła. _Koniec tego dobrego_ – pomyślała i zapukała do drzwi. Nie było odzewu. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, tym razem głośniej (można powiedzieć że załomotała pięścią w mahoniowe drewno). Ta próba przyniosła pożądany efekt. Muzyka dobiegająca ze środka ucichła, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Tak dobrze jej znane czekoladowe oczy spojrzały na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem i... radością?...

- Booth!

- Bones!

- Co TY tu robisz! - krzyknęli w tym samym momencie.


	5. Niezwykła

**Rozdział 5. **_**Niezwykła**_

Początkowy szok już minął, teraz partnerzy stali na przeciwko siebie i gdyby tylko mogli przecieraliby oczy ze zdziwienia. W końcu ciszę postanowiła przerwać Bones:

- Gdybym była w większej części empiryczką niż racjonalistką, musiałabym cię dotknąć, aby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nie jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

- Czy to znaczy, że wyobrażasz mnie sobie? No cóż, podejrzewałem że ten cały agent z twoich książek musi mieć jakiś pierwowzór – odparł Booth z zalotnym uśmiechem.

- Moja wyobraźnia to moja sprawa.

- To ty zaczęłaś, ale skoro... Dobra, już nic nie powiem na temat tego co czai się w twojej głowie...

- W mojej głowie nic się nie czai! Co ty wygadujesz? - zapytała zdziwiona antropolog.

- Nie wiem! Twoja obecność tak na mnie działa... niespodziewana obecność. Ale skoro już tu jesteś...

- Ja jestem? A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś? - oburzyła się Brennan.

- Przyleciałem z Waszyngtonu.

- Domyśliłam się.

- No to czemu zapytałaś?

- Bo.. ja... Booth, dobrze wiesz co miałam na myśli – powiedziała Bones spoglądając hardo na Seeley'a.

- Czyżby? - brew agenta uniosła się do góry.

- ...

- To może wejdźmy do środka i porozmawiajmy na spokojnie, co? - zaproponował Booth.

- To rozsądne wyjście – zgodziła się Bones, której głos już nie był tak ostry.

- Też tak myślę – odparł agent i gestem zaprosił swoją partnerkę do środka.

Temperance pewnym krokiem weszła do salonu i rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Czemu Twój telewizor jest większy? - zapytała i wskazała na plazmę wiszącą na ścianie.

- Nie wiem, a zresztą ty i tak nie oglądasz telewizji – odparł Seeley.

- Też racja... No a teraz chyba możesz mi wyjaśnić co cię sprowadza do Los Angeles.

- Urlop, a co innego – powiedział zaskoczony Booth. – Ty mi raczej powiedz co robisz w Mieście Aniołów.

- To samo co ty. Przecież wiedziałeś, że biorę wolne i wyjeżdżam.

- Ale myślałem, że... Powiedzieli mi, że lecisz badać jakieś szczątki, mumie i nie wiem co jeszcze – odparł agent siadając na skórzanej kanapie.

- Jak to ''powiedzieli''? Co masz na myśli?

- Sweets i... Angela – powiedział i nagle dostał olśnienia. Jego mina chyba go zdradziła, bo Bones zaczęła mu się baczniej przyglądać. – Chyba zaczynam rozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Tak? To wyjaśnij mi wszystko, bo jakoś nie mogę tego pojąć. Logika nie pomaga w żaden sposób – odparła Tempe i usiadła obok swojego partnera. – Chociaż przyznam, że cieszę się że cię widzę – dodała po chwili.

- Naprawdę? - Seeley od razu się ożywił.

- Tak. No wiesz... w końcu jesteśmy partnerami. Przebywamy ze sobą na co dzień i przyzwyczaiłam się do twojego towarzystwa – wyjaśniła Bones, a Booth się uśmiechnął, ale nie tak jak zawsze – uśmiech nie objął oczu.

_''Partnerami... A czego się spodziewałeś?''_ pomyślał.

- No tak, lubimy być razem – powiedział.

- Tak – przytaknęła Tempe, ale w duchu wiedziała, że oszukuje samą siebie. Kiedy zobaczyła w drzwiach Booth'a jej serce wywinęło koziołka, niestety chłodny profesjonalizm nie pozwolił jej na uwidocznienie tego uczucia. Wszystko co teraz chciała, to tylko mocno przytulić Booth'a i powiedzieć, że bardzo, ale to bardzo cieszy się z jego obecności. Może ten urlop nie będzie taki zły?

- Bones, nie odpływaj – do uszu antropolog dotarł jakby z oddali głos jej partnera.

'_'Odp__ływam?''_

_- _Gdzie miałabym odpłynąć? Tu nawet nie ma wody – odparła szybko i równie szybko zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd. – To była przenośnia?

- Tak – kiwnął głową agent. – A podobno to do mężczyzn nie wolno mówić metaforami. Cóż Bones, ty zadajesz kłam tym przekonaniom.

- Jestem inna...

- Nie inna. Niezwykła – odparł Booth spoglądając w szaroniebieskie oczy swojej partnerki, której nie wiedzieć czemu nagle zrobiło się gorąco.

- Miałeś mi wyjaśnić swoją teorię dotyczącą naszego pobytu w tym samy miejscu – powiedziała szybko Brennan, chcąc przerwać ciszę jaka zapadła po ostatniej wypowiedzi Booth'a.

- No Bones, pomyśl trochę, przecież potrafisz.

- Oczywiście, że potrafię. Wątpisz w...

- Bones, spokojnie – przerwał jej Seeley. – Proszę cię tylko, abyś zastanowiła się przez chwilę co, a raczej kto sprowadził cię do L.A.

- Angela... - wyszeptała antropolog, a agent się uśmiechnął ze zrozumieniem.

- Wnioskuję zatem, że w moim przypadku Sweets odegrał podobną rolę jak w Angie u ciebie.

- Zrobili to specjalnie? - zapytała Brennan.

- Myślę, że tak. Brakuje mi tylko powodu, dla którego to zrobili – zastanowił się głośno Booth. – Ale wracając do początku... w jaki sposób Angela zdołała cię namówić na urlop bez szkieletów i ludzkich zwłok?

- Jestem tylko człowiekiem.

- To znaczy...

- Butelka wina za dużo – przyznała się Temperance.

- Upiła cię?

- Nie, po prostu doprowadziła do tego, że stężenie alkoholu w moim organizmie przekroczyło dopuszczalną dawkę, pozbawiając... nie... rozluźniając mój czynnik samokontroli – wyjaśniła Brennan.

- Czyli spiła cię. Chciałbym to zobaczyć – powiedział Booth zanosząc się śmiechem.  
- A jak było w twoim przypadku? - zainteresowała się Bones.

- Przyszedł do mnie Słodki i powiedział, że postanowiłaś skorzystać z urlopu i w związku z tym ja też powinienem. A że akurat on musiał zrezygnować z jakiegoś sympozjum w Los Angeles, a pobyt był już opłacony mnie zaproponował, bym pojechał na jego miejsce...

- Ale ty nie jesteś psychologiem więc jak...

- Nie żebym uczestniczył w sympozjum tylko, żebym skorzystał z zarezerwowanego hotelowego pokoju, który okazał się apartamentem, i wypoczął. Propozycja wydała mi się kusząca, czemu więc miałbym z niej nie skorzystać. Logiczne, prawda? - wyjaśnił Booth spoglądając na Bones i szukając w jej oczach aprobaty.

- Nie.

- Że co? Co w tym nielogicznego?

- Ty nigdy nie słuchasz Sweets'a. Nie wydało ci się to podejrzane?

- Wybacz, ale najwidoczniej moja zdolność racjonalnego myślenia została zaburzona przez perspektywę spędzenia cudownych, dwóch tygodni – odparł Booth z sarkazmem – w Los Angeles, z dala od trupów i rozkładających się ciał.

- Nasuwa mi się tylko jedno słowo, by podsumować to wszystko. Zostaliśmy wyrobieni – powiedziała antropolog.

- Wrobieni Bones. Mówi się ''wrobieni''.

- Tak? No, ale skoro już tu jesteśmy... skorzystajmy z urlopu.

- Nic innego nie zamierzam robić. I nawet mam pomysł jak go porządnie rozpocząć – powiedział Booth uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Co powiesz na wspólną kolację?

- Zapraszasz mnie?

Booth przytaknął nie przestając się uśmiechać i dodał:

- O 21:00 pasuje?

- Tak.

- Doskonale, zatem jesteśmy umówieni. A teraz co zamierzasz robić?

- Teraz, nie wiem – odparła Bones.

- No to chodź – powiedział Seeley i wstał z kanapy ciągnąc Tempe za rękę, po czym oboje opuścili apartament.


	6. Moją Bones

**Rozdział 6****.**_**''Moją Bones''**_

- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytała Brennan Seeley'a, kiedy przemierzali ulice Los Angeles mijając ludzi wracających ze szkól, idących na spotkania, spieszących się...

- Przed siebie.

- A konkretniej?

- Bones, ciesz się chwilą. Nie myśl o pracy, ani o niczym innym. Po prostu poddaj się chwili – powiedział Booth spoglądając na antropolog, która głęboko westchnęła, na co czoło agenta zmarszczyło się w zdziwieniu.

- Chciałabym, ale naukowcom trudno o taką beztroskę... - odparła w końcu.

- Więc nie bądź nim – przerwał jej Booth.

- Kim?

- Naukowcem. Dziś bądź tylko Temperance Brennan. Moją Bones – odparł Seeley zatrzymując się i spoglądając prosto w szaroniebieskie oczy kobiety, która milczała.  
_Chyba posunąłem się za daleko _– pomyślał agent – _nie powinienem..._ - zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy w następnej chwili pozytywnie się zdziwił, gdyż Tempe tylko skinęła głową i powiedziała:

- Dobrze. Postaram się.

_W__aszyngton – Instytut Jeffersona_

- Ciekawe czy już odbyli rozmowę? - zaczął głośno zadawać sobie to pytanie Hodgins. Sweets już jakiś czas temu opuścił Jeffersonian spiesząc się na spotkanie z Daisy, a Angela i Jack szykowali się, by opuścić laboratorium.

- Na pewno – odparła Montenegro. – Jestem tylko ciekawa czy już się domyślili, że to nasza sprawka...

- Nasza? Raczej twoja i Sweets'a. Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego – zaprotestował naukowiec podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

- Tchórz.

- Słucham?

- Tchórz – powtórzyła artystka. – Osobiście uważam, że skoro do tej pory Bren nie zadzwoniła z pretensjami to znaczy, że świetnie się bawi w towarzystwie swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.

- Kogo?

- Booth'a, a kogo innego?

- Nie wiedziałem, że uzyskał tytuł ''sir'' przed nazwiskiem... - powiedział z rozbawieniem Hodgins.

- Oj bo... - zaczęła Angela lecz przerwał jej dźwięk telefonu, wibrujący w kieszeni jej płaszcza. Artystka sięgnęła po komórkę, a Jack wyszeptał bezgłośnie ''Pretensje'' i posłał znaczące spojrzenie Angeli, która spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Sweets.

- Angela – zaświergotała odbierając połączenie, przy okazji posyłając tryumfujące spojrzenie Jack'owi, który tylko przewrócił teatralnie oczami i na migi pokazał, że będzie czekał przy samochodzie.

- Tu Lance...

- Wiem, spodziewałam się twojego telefonu.

- Zatem wiesz czemu dzwonię, tak?

- Tego niestety nie, a powinnam? - zapytała Montenegro, a w słuchawce można było usłyszeć westchnięcie terapeuty.

- Chciałem spytać czy miałaś już jakieś wieści od doktor Brennan i agenta Booth'a – powiedział Słodki.

- Żadnych, a twoim zdaniem to dobrze? A może są na nas tak wściekli, że...

- Nie sądzę. Racjonalna i zawsze logiczna Brennan zapewne już dawno poinformowałaby nas, że wraca do Waszyngtonu, a Booth nie przepuściłby okazji, by na mnie nawrzeszczeć. Zatem to może oznaczać tylko jedno...

- Że towarzystwo przypadło im do gustu – dokończyła Angela i nie wiedzieć czemu poczuła swego rodzaju ulgę.

- Dokładnie.

- Ciekawe co oni teraz robią...

- Możemy tylko snuć domysły – rzekł filozoficznie Sweets.

- Ja już wiem co bym robiła na ich miejscu...

- Tobie tylko jedno w głowie! - przerwał jej Lance.

- Sweets! Nie pozwoliłeś mi dokończyć! Spacerowałabym i podziwiała widoki, a ty myślałeś że co?... No, no, no... - zacmokała Angela po chwili. – Nie myślałam, że z ciebie taki zbereźnik.

- Tak, tak – odparł terapeuta i przy dźwiękach chichotu Angeli rozłączył się.

_Los Angeles_

Czerwona łuna zachodzącego słońca oświetlała uliczki Miasta Aniołów. Nadchodził wieczór, ale metropolia nadal tętniła życiem kusząc blichtrem i urokiem. Po bulwarach przechadzali się ludzie, jedni uprawiali jogging, inni spacerowali a jeszcze inni wracali z pracy. Każdy zajęty był samym sobą, ale pośród korowodu różnych postaci dwójka osób zajęta była sobą nawzajem.

- Masz już dość, czy jeszcze jedno okrążenie? - radosny głos Booth'a dotarł do Tempe.

- To wcale nie przypomina jazdy na łyżwach – odparła Bones, próbując utrzymać równowagę. – Nie wiem czemu się zgodziłam...

- Bones, różnica polega tylko na tym, że tam ślizgasz się po lodzie, a tu po betonowej nawierzchni – Seeley zgrabnie podjechał do Temperance. – Ale mogę trzymać cię za rękę, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się pewniej...

Brennan nic nie powiedziała tylko od razu ujęła dłoń Booth'a, przy okazji chroniąc się przed upadkiem.

- Mam cię! - Seeley na powrót pomógł złapać Bones równowagę.

- Dzięki.

Jazda od razu stała się łatwiejsza i znacznie przyjemniejsza, a Bones musiała przyznać, że doskonale się bawi w towarzystwie swojego partnera. Trzymając go za rękę już nie bała się upadku. Niczego się nie bała. Po prostu była sobą.

Jakiś czas później, Booth i Brennan zmęczeni ale szczęśliwi, wracali do hotelu. Mimo mroku miasto wcale nie było pogrążone w ciemności. Uliczne latarnie, neony reklam i wystawy sklepów oświetlały nawet najciemniejsze zaułki.

- Los Angeles chyba nigdy nie zasypia – powiedział agent spoglądając na bary i restauracje, do których co rusz wchodzili nowi klienci.

- Booth, miasto nie może spać, chyba za dużo czasu przebywałeś na słońcu i...

- Bones – przerwał jej agent. – To była przenośnia. Chodziło mi o to, że ciągle coś się tu dzieje. Nie ma zastoju. Tu chyba wszyscy żyją 24 godziny na dobę.

- Ach.. no tak. Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Za brak zrozumienia, chociaż logicznie rzecz ujmując nie popełniłam żadnego błędu, bo wytwór urbanistyczny nie może spać, a błędne sformułowanie tego zjawiska tylko potęguje... - antropolog zamilkła, gdyż Booth zasłonił jej usta dłonią. Tempe popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Co ja mówiłem?

Bones chciała odpowiedzieć lecz Seeley nadal kneblował jej usta. Lekko poruszyła wargami, by uzmysłowić swojego partnera, że zamierza odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Agent delikatnie odsunął dłoń.

- Że to była tylko metafora, wiem ale... - zaczęła Brennan, ale Booth na powrót zasłonił jej usta. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

- Nie oto mi chodziło – powiedział. – Mówiłem, byś przestała na czas urlopu być naukowcem, byś była po prostu sobą, Temperance...

- Twoją Bones – dokończyła wyswobadzając się z uścisku.

- Dokładnie – uśmiechnął się Seeley, a Brennan odpowiedział tym samym i dodała:

- Wracajmy do hotelu, zaprosiłeś mnie przecież na kolację.

- Racja – odparł Booth i najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby to było coś naturalnego, wziął Tempe za rękę.


	7. Kolacja

**Rozdział 7. **_**Kolacja**_

Booth stał przed lustrem i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu. Efekt końcowy mógł uznać za zadowalający – ciemnoszary garnitur i czarna koszula niedbale rozpięta pod szyją dawały imponujący efekt.

Agent spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła 21:00, najwyższy czas by udać się do Temprance, która już pewnie czekała na niego. Tak jak dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy zaprosił ją na kolację rozpoczynającą ich ''wspólny'' urlop. Tyle rzeczy wydarzyło się przez ten czas, setki rozmów przeprowadzonych do późnych godzin nocnych, miliony uśmiechów i ukradkowych spojrzeń... i to miało się dziś skończyć. _Nie, nie dziś. Jutro._ A przecież dopiero co przyleciał do Los Angeles, dopiero co przeżywał szok kiedy w drzwiach zobaczył Bones.

Dwa tygodnie... czas biegł nieubłaganie szybko, za szybko.

Kończąc rozmyślania Seeley po raz ostatni spojrzał w lustro i wyszedł ze swojego apartamentu. Stanął pod drzwiami apartamentu Brennan, spodziewając zastać ją już gotową. W końcu kto jak kto, ale jego partnerka słynęła z doskonałej organizacji. Nie czekając dłużej delikatnie zapukał.

Początkowo nie słyszał żadnych odgłosów, ale po chwili rozpoznał znajomy stukot obcasów i drzwi się otworzyły.

- Booth, wejdź – mówiąc to Tempe odsunęła się, by przepuścić agenta który szybko wszedł do środka. – Będziesz musiał trochę poczekać – dodała i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć Bones już zniknęła za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Seeley tylko pokręcił głową i usiadł na kanapie. Wziął do ręki pilot telewizora i włączył plazmę. Właśnie rozpoczynał się jakiś serial.

- Pewnie znowu jakieś C.S.I. - mruknął sam do siebie i już miał zmienić kanał kiedy na ekranie pojawił się napis ''BONES'', który skutecznie przykuł uwagę agenta.

Brennan tymczasem przerzucała ubrania w szafie i przeklinała w duchu, że nie zaczęła szykować się wcześniej. Co prawda miała na sobie butelkowo-zieloną sukienkę, w której przywitała Booth'a, ale nie pasowała ona na kolację. Jednym słowem, była w kropce. Jej partner siedział w salonie, a ona nie była gotowa, co było dziwnie, bardzo dziwne. Zwykle w tego typu sytuacjach dzwoniła do Angeli, ale tym razem nie zamierzała dawać przyjaciółce powodów do plotek i domysłów.

Jeszcze raz przejrzała ubrania i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na czarnej sukience, tak dobrze jej znanej. Nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć, czemu zabrała ją ze sobą. Ale skoro już tutaj była...

Kiedy Temperance wyszła z sypialni gotowa do wyjścia zastała Booth'a siedzącego na kanapie przed telewizorem. Agent szybko jednak zareagował na stukot obcasów i już po chwili stał na przeciwko Bones, która prezentowała się uroczo, ale i niezwykle seksownie w sukience, którą doskonale pamiętał.

- Wyglądasz... huh... wyglądasz pięknie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję – odparła po czym spojrzała nad ramieniem Booth'a na ekran telewizora. – Co aż tak przykuło twoją uwagę?

- Co? A!... Masz na myśli to? - Seeley wskazał na TV, a Brennan przytaknęła. – Hmmm... To bardzo ciekawe, prawdę mówiąc...

- Aż tak? Dowiem się czegoś więcej?

- Jasne, przecież to żadna tajemnica. No więc... włączyłem twoją plazmę i zacząłem oglądać ten serial, miałem już go wyłączyć, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się napis BONES.

- Słucham..

- BONES.

- Przecież tu jestem, jaki napis? - dopytywała się dalej Brennan.

- No przecież mówię, że tytuł to ''BONES'' – powiedział rozbawiony agent. – Dokładnie taki sam jak Twoje przezwisko.

- Ach...

- A żeby było śmieszniej, serial opowiada o dwójce partnerów, z których jeden jest agentem FBI, a drugi antropologiem, a dokładniej panią antropolog. To zupełnie tak jak my – wyjaśnił Booth.

- Musiało ci się coś przewidzieć...

- Nie mam halucynacji, a zresztą sama zobacz – Seeley odsunął się pokazując ekran telewizora. – Oooo.. to ten facet co gra agenta, a ta obok niego to ta antropolog.

- No cóż... ale, Booth, to tylko serial, produkt wygenerowany by masowy odbiorca mógł czerpać z niego rozrywkę – powiedziała Temperance.

- Wiem, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że to bardzo dziwne, oglądać coś co ma się praktycznie na covdzień – odparł Seeley.

- Właśnie. Jeden agent FBI w realnym świecie w zupełności mi wystarczy – powiedziała Bones i wraz ze swoim partnerem opuściła apartament.

_Waszyngton__  
__  
_Angela krążyła po mieszkaniu Hodginsa nerwowo spoglądając na swój telefon komórkowy. Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd ostatni raz rozmawiała z Brennan, czyżby teraz zaczęła się martwić o jej plan?

- Kochanie, ona nie zadzwoni – powiedział już po raz dziesiąty Jack.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Znasz ją lepiej ode mnie i powinnaś dobrze wiedzieć, że Tempe nie dzwoni kiedy nie widzi takiej potrzeby – wyjaśnił naukowiec.

- To wszystko przez Sweets'a – powiedziała Montenegro siadając na kanapie obok Hodginsa. – Zasiał ziarnko niepokoju i ciekawości. Nawet nie wiesz ile bym dała, żeby wiedzieć co oni teraz robią.

- Na pewno dobrze sie bawią...

- Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć! Dwa tygodnie bez wieści! - artystka nie zwracała uwagi na Jack'a.

- Może mógłbym ci w tym pomóc – powiedział Hodgins przysuwając się bliżej Angeli i obejmując ją ramieniem.

- A w jaki sposób?

- Przyjemny – odparł i pocałował artystkę.

_Los Angeles_

Booth i Brennan siedzieli w hotelowej restauracji, która dzisiejszego wieczoru nie była zbyt zatłoczona. Ich stolik znajdował się na uboczu i mogli swobodnie rozmawiać nie zwracając na siebie uwagi innych gości.

Agent właśnie opowiadał Tempe o wizycie Sweets'a, a Bren odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym opowiadając jak Angela przyszła do niej z butelką wina.

- Ewidentnie był to spisek – podsumował Booth.

- Ale po co?

- Tak trudno się domyślić? - agent uniósł jedną brew, a do Bones zaczęło docierać. Aluzje Angeli i Słodkiego nagle stały się jasne. Podchody i subtelne uwagi nie odnosiły skutku dlatego musieli posunąć się do zwabienia jej i Seeley'a w jedno miejsce. Co prawda spędziła tu z nim cudowne dwa tygodnie, naprawdę było im razem dobrze i wcale nie rozmawiali o pracy. Czy zatem mogła tak po prostu zacząć ''być'' z Booth'em? Niezaprzeczalnie czuła do niego znacznie więcej niż przyjaźń, ale czy to można było nazwać miłością?

Seeley myślał podobnie, ale on doskonale wiedział co czuje do Tempe. Kochał ją. Znał ją jednak na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie powinien naciskać. Sprawy powinny toczyć się własnym rytmem. Angela i Sweets trochę to przyspieszyli i on już nie chciał przyspieszać tego bardziej.

- Czyli ten wyjazd był po to, by nas do siebie zbliżyć? - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

- Podejrzewam, że tak.

- Udało im się? - zapytała spoglądając na Booth'a, który się uśmiechnął.

- A jak myślisz?

- Jeśli mam być szczera to... to już dawno się udało. Ale nie wiem czy... Booth, lubię cię i to bardzo. Jesteś ważną osobą dla mnie, ale... boję się – jej głos przeszedł w szept. – Boję się, że odejdziesz, że kiedy już cię pokocham ty znikniesz...

- Bones, nie chcę cię naciskać. Wiedz tylko, że już od dawna nie jesteś dla mnie tylko partnerką z pracy... nie będę naciskał bo doskonale cię rozumiem, dlatego mam pomysł i propozycję.

- Tak? - Tempe spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Co powiesz na randki? Niech ta kolacja będzie pierwszą z nich, co?

- Randki?

- Chyba wiesz o co mi chodzi?

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Chodziłam na randki – powiedziała Brennan.

- Więc jak? Zgadzasz się?

- Tak – przytaknęła posyłając uśmiech agentowi.

- Mogę coś zrobić? - zapytał Booth, a Tempe spojrzała na niego badawczym wzrokiem.

- Zależy co.

- To co się robi na randce. Zamknij oczy.

- Ale po co?

- Zamknij – powiedział agent, a Bones posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Na początku czuła się dziwnie i niepewnie nie wiedząc co się dookoła niej dzieje, ale to uczucie szybko znikło zastąpione przez znacznie lepsze. Poczuła dotyk warg Seeley'a na swoich i zapomniała o całym świecie. Rozkoszując się smakiem ust Booth'a pomyślała, że to doskonałe zwieńczenie ich pierwszego wspólnego urlopu.

_Waszyngton – dzień później_

Angela, Hodgins i Sweets czekali na lotnisku na przylot samolotu z Los Angeles. Po pół godzinie podniebna maszyna wreszcie wylądowała i pasażerowie zaczęli wychodzić.

- Gdzie oni są? - artystka stawała na palcach próbując dostrzec w tłumie swoich przyjaciół. Była spragniona informacji na temat tego, czy plan jej i Sweets'a przyniósł jakieś efekty.

- To na pewno tym samolotem mieli wrócić? - zapytał Hodgins.

- Tak – odparł Słodki, który również był ciekawy jak się sprawy mają.

Tymczasem wszyscy pasażerowie opuścili pokład samolotu.

- Dziwne... - zaczął Jack, ale przerwał mu sygnał nadejścia połączenia. – Jack Hodgins – powiedział odbierając telefon. – Witaj Cam... Na lotnisku... Noooo nie... Żartujesz?... Nie może być... Chyba sie ucieszą... Do zobaczenia.

- Kto się ucieszy? - zapytała Angela, kiedy naukowiec schował telefon.

- Wy.

- A dlaczego? - teraz to Sweets był ciekawy.

- Dzwoniła Camille. Dzisiaj rano Cullen przedłużył Booth'owi urlop i o to samo została przez niego poproszona Cam. Booth i Bones dzisiaj nie wracają. - wyjaśnił Hodgins. – Ach i macie od nich pozdrowienia.

- Udało się! - krzyknęli równocześnie Angela i Słodki rzucając się sobie w ramiona. A Jack tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu i wymownie pokiwał głową.


End file.
